Team Outcast
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: After the battle with Sasuke he found new teammates, He finally found a team that will one day maybe become his family. A team that know what he is and doesn't hate him for being who he is, this is birth of team Outcast. Team Outcast that will one day show the world that what it means to live in a world that hates you for reasons you can't control.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter one of a new idea I had and hope you guys like it. This something I haven't tired yet and hopeful it will come out good.

For the ones that like my stories thank you again.

**Warning flamers you may find something you may not like and you have been warned but if you pick to flame this story anyway then they just be used to heat water for Naruto ramen, I know he's love more ramen.**

Naruto standing against wall in a hospital room with a red hair woman swearing none stop in the bed. "Let me know already Baa-chan how is she doing?" Tsunade looks back to him with a vain showing causing him to just smirk.

"She's doing fine gaki and stop calling me that before I hurt you." Tayuya looks at the two of them before looks back to her friend Kin who is in the room with them. "Can I leave fucking now or are you two fucking dumbasses going to make me wait longer."

"Yes your leg as healed fully and only took six weeks without anyone knowing what's going on." Naruto smirks because he's shocked that they had kept all of this hidden but he is glad because they don't know how people going to react.

Two of them used to be members of sound and the same sound village that attacked and killed the 3rd Hokage. She looks at the two women that he saved and lets a smile grace his lips before looking with his blue eyes to see Kin standing next to Tayuya.

Kin is alive right now but it's all thanks to Naruto for giving her time to run away before the finales started causing snake ass to be shocked to see he only had two bodies when he used his jutsu. Tayuya he had found when he look around woods but he end up finding Kin taking care of her.

"Yes six long weeks of swearing." Tayuya looks at him before throwing a piece of bread at him causing to dodge out of the way. "What's going to happen to the two of them now?" Tsunade smirks because she knows this is going be fun and payback is nice to add to it.

"They're going to be your new teammates because you want to leave team seven thanks to Sakura being unfriendly." Naruto just stares at her and adds to that. "More like a fucking bitch." Tsunade moves her eyes to Tayuya with a deadly look in her eyes.

"I used be worried that the pervert is going rub off on him but you are one that getting him to swear." Tayuya smiles before looking at him. "Yea I finally got the shithead to finally start fucking swearing it's about fucking time."

"Then who is going be our sensei?" Tsunade looks back with such an evil grin he has ever seen in his life causing Naruto causing to really start worrying about this person. "That would be your favorite jouin Anko." "There is no fucking way hell no! No way is that scary woman going be my fucking sensei!"

"Let me ask who the fuck is this person Anko?" Naruto looks at her with pale face and looks to see Kin. "You remember her right? One jump into room saying she's single and sexy Anko and one cut my face and lick my blood." Kin's face pales and nods her head causing Tsunade to laugh and Tayuya to hope this person isn't that crazy.

"You'll be meeting her later today so enjoy your time carefully." She says last part to Tayuya then walks out leaving the blonde hair boy with two beautiful women older than him even. Kin is year older and Tayuya is about two or three years older.

"Let's get something to fucking eat already you damn shithead." Naruto just shakes his head before helping her sit up; she's still in the hospital grown causing her to look at him. "Fucking turn round so I can get changed." Naruto turns around and Kin goes over to help her friend to help her change her clothes.

"You can turn around now Naruto-kun." He turns around and sees Tayuya staring at him in her clothes at Kin had got her. Her clothes now are black pant and red tank top causing him to blush but help her stand up.

"I'm going see what she allowed eat or do, I'll be right now." Kin walks out of the room leaving the two of them. Tayuya moves her head to his neck not in a loving where but as a friend way, the two of them had got close over the six weeks she's been in the village.

"Thank you." Naruto looks at her. "What did you say?" Tayuya looks at him mad and hits him on the head. "Nothing shithead you're just hearing shit again, let's get fuck out of here already." Naruto smiles because he did hear her but its nice seeing her react like this to him.

Kin walks back in and moves to other side of Tayuya to help her over as well, she may be fully healed but she hasn't walked in over six weeks causing her still be weak. "Let's get something to eat already fucking Kami." Both of them just shake their head before helping her out of the room and slowly out of the hospital.

When they finally get out they start walking over to the ramen stand causing Tayuya to swear at him because they are eating ramen again. "I don't understand why you don't like it." Tayuya just hits him on the head with her flute causing him to laugh and earning him another hit on the head. Her hits aren't hard because fact she is weak and part of her doesn't want to hurt the baka in front of her.

When they place their order Naruto feels his cheek is being cut and licked causing him to notice Anko licking his blood with a smirk on her face. "Hello gaki, I heard the news." Naruto just pales and looks over to the girls which they just laugh.

"Holy fucking shit she really does lick your blood, that fucking creepy as fucking hell." Anko looks over to Tayuya with a smirk and glare causing the red hair to shut her mouth fast and look over at the blonde.

"I'm going to be your sensei so let's get to know each other before I train you into the ground and you beg for your lives." Still having a smile on her face causing them to all become scared and look at each other.

"Naruto-kun you can go first." Naruto just shakes his head because today going be one long day. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He got hit by a flute again. "We already know your name shithead." Naruto just rubs his head before nodding but Anko just looks at them and smiles.

"Young love." Naruto and Tayuya at the same time yell out. "We aren't in love!" Anko laughs before poking him. "Go on lover boy." Naruto just hits his head against the counter causing Anko to smile again.

"My likes are Kin-chan Tayuya-chan." Earning him another hit from the red hair woman. "I didn't give you right call me that." "Like I was saying my likes are Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan." Tayuya blushes but hides it. "Training and ramen, my hobbies are training and eating ramen and my dream is to be Hokage."

"I guess it's my true my name is Anko Mitarashi and my likes are dango torturing people and interrogation which is my field before taking you genins. Sweet bean soup, my hobbies are tea ceremonies and torturing people. My dream is to have fun and not have a boring life." Anko pokes Kin.

"My name is Kin Tsuchi and my likes are training and talking to both Tayuya-chan and Naruto-kun. My Hobbies are training and talking to them and my dream is to keep doing my likes and hobbies." Kin pokes Tayuya before she just looks at her so called new team.

"My fucking name is Tayuya don't you forget it you strange fucking woman with fetish for torturing people. My likes are playing my flute and hitting shithead, my hobbies making new songs to play and hitting shithead again. My dream is to keep playing my flute and if you don't like it you can suck a dick or a pussy for all I care." Anko just laughs before looking at her. "You got one mouth on you gaki."

"I don't give a fucking bit and about time the food got here." Old man smiles and puts their food down and Anko looks and orders some ramen. "I'm shocked you're eating ramen." Anko just pokes Naruto again before giving him a playful stare.

"Just because I think dangos are the best doesn't mean I can't eat other food right maybe it's that you are saying that I can't?" Naruto just shakes his head causing Anko to smirk but he starts eating his food and once he done he orders another bowl causing Tayuya to be shocked how fast he eats

"How the fucking hell can you eat that fast!" Naruto just shrugs his shoulders and starts eating his 2rd bowl. When they finally got done Naruto had about ten bowls causing Tayuya just look at him. "You fucking eat more than the fat asshole on my old team; how the hell can you fucking eat that fucking much like that!"

"I don't know how or why but I eat this much and this fast." She just shakes her head before getting up, Naruto pays for everyone causing three women to be shocked but smile. They didn't think he would pay for them but Tayuya is the one that shocked the most because no one has ever paid anything for her.

When they get outside they see the rookie nine plus Tenten and her team. Shikamaru notices both Kin and Tayuya but tires to figure out why in hell are Naruto and Anko both with them like this.

"Why are you with these two people? They are sound members." Everyone else is shocked when they hear Shikamaru saying this but Naruto moves in front of the two girls causing everyone to stare at him.

"They are now members of Konoha and my teammates, if you want try hurt them you have go through me." Sakura just stares at Tayuya before making a fist and walking up to him but she tries to hit her only to have her fist stopped by Naruto and his fist to her gut causing her to fall on her ass.

"Didn't I just get fucking done telling you people if you want to hurt them you have to go through me or did you not fucking understand that?" Tayuya just stares at his back with shocked look on her face because she never had anyone stand up for her before.

People always told her what to do and never once did someone try to help her when she needed help even her own so called team didn't help her. They even tired forcing themselves on her but ended up being kicked in the balls and her walking away fine.

She staring at back of someone that's helping her but her hands goes to her heart and can't help but think of him. "_Why am I feeling like this towards the damn shithead of all people, he's a fucking dumbass but kind one."_

"How dare you help her tell me right now Naruto how dare you fucking help this bitch? She helped kidnap Sasuke-kun!" Naruto just looks at her but he starts making a fist because he sick of these lies this bitch is saying.

"Sasuke left this village for power and he wasn't kidnap so stop fucking telling these lies bitch before I'll do the same thing Sasuke did to me to you!" This first time everyone seen Naruto do this to Sakura causing them to try and figure out what in hell is going on.

"Go to hell you and how dare you say that he left this village? He was taken from this village and you act like this bitch had nothing to do with it." That is all Tayuya could take before moving in front of Naruto with face showing just how pissed off she is right now.

"Your Sasuke left on his own to join for powers don't you dare fucking yell at him like this, you're just a fucking horny bitch who can't wait to be on her hands and knees to be fucked by your worthless Uchiha." Sakura is about hit her but Anko stops her this time and looks at the bitch in front of her.

"Don't you dare attack my students and if you do that against I'll have you up for attacking a Konoha shinobi." Sakura moves back before looking at them one last time before walking away but other rookies just leave as well.

"Why did you do that for me shithead now people may just end up hating you?" Naruto just smiles to her before looking at her light brown eyes causing both of them to turn red. "Yes it may hurt if they do hate me but hell the whole village hates me as it is nothing that I can't handle." He smiles but she knows this smile is a fake one, a mask that he's wearing.

"Why are you wearing that mask and I seen you wearing it since I first met you, also why do you think village hates you?" Naruto looks at her before taking her hand in his causing her blush but get little mad because of that. "I'll tell you but not here ok? Let's all go back to my place to talk."

Two other women nod and Tayuya just nods before hitting him on the head but her hand is still wrapped in his. They slowly walk to Naruto's place but Anko smirks because they may not realize it but they will soon.

On the way there Naruto starts to remember just how he found Kin trying to heal Tayuya causing him to smile because that day was the day that changed his life forever. He's never going to regret what he did because he's happy that he did do this.

_Flashback_

Naruto is walking around the forest to clear his mind from all that just happened, the fail mission to bring back Sasuke and the fact he put that damn jutsu through his chest like that. _"Sasuke I thought of you as my brother and you do this to me! You tired to kill me and why dammit why!"_

He hits a tree but he notices someone swearing that they were found but Naruto goes to the source of where he heard the voice. He sees what looks like an old wore out little hut but he is shocked that something like that's here.

He knows that shinobis do come here to train and spent months here without leaving so he just figures it must be one that a shinobi made long time ago. He goes to the door and opens it but once he does he sees a senbon almost hitting his head.

He sees a teenage girl with long black hair and black eyes but he knows her from the chuunin test and she's the one that he helped fake her death to get away from that freak asshole. "Kin is that you?" She sees Naruto lets out a smile before nodding her head but he sees one of five people that helped Sasuke get away from the village on the bed barely hurt.

"You're one of the people that helped Sasuke leave the village why?" The red hair just looks up at him causing her anger to grow pissed. "You're here to kill me now because your fuck boyfriend is gone?"

"What? Sorry I like girls." Naruto stares at her like she's crazy then she just trying to throw something at him. Kin moves her hands to stop and keep her in bed so she doesn't end up hurting herself.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt you because he's one that saved me remember? Naruto-kun can you please tell her that you won't hurt her." Naruto moves over to the bed and looks at the hurt woman before he sees that her legs are badly hurt. He sits on the bed next to her legs before looking at the two of them.

"How badly is she hurt? Kin looks at him then back to her swearing friend who keeps yelling at Naruto but both of them just ignore her right now. "Her legs are broken and her body isn't doing so good, I don't know what to do to help her." He can see tears coming down Kin's eyes before wiping them away.

Naruto stares at the two sound shinobis before closing his eyes to begin thinking "_If I do that then I'll have risk being killed for aiding an enemy but if I don't she may die. Can't let someone die and Kin crying that I really hate seeing a girl crying."_With that Naruto finally makes up his mind, he looks at her one last time before standing up.

"I have a way to help you girls but I may end up being killed for doing this but hell I can't stand by and do nothing, you just have to trust me ok?" Kin smiles because if there is a way to help her only real friend then she'll take the risk and trust him.

"Why the fucking hell should we trust you fucking shithead you may just being try get us alone to have fun with us!" Naruto looks back at her before he knees down so his eyes are close to hers before he flicks her on the head lightly.

"First off if I wanted to do that I could just do it right now, I thought you were a smart one. You can either trust me or walk again or wait for that asshole find out you fail you mission and he'll find you then he'll do two things. One he'll kill you out right or use you as a lab rat; you have two paths in front of you. Come with me and have chance to live or die like that." Naruto takes a break before continuing on.

"Yes my plan may be long shot but you can have your legs back and live again if this works or if it doesn't we'll die not just you two. I'm doing something that would get me killed if this plan doesn't work out like I'm hoping it will." He looks at her but he sees her scared before moving his hand to her cheek rubbing it in a careful and caring way.

"Don't be scared ok? I'll keep you both safe and that's a promise of a lifetime." Tayuya just hits him on the head with her flute before looking away with a blushing face. "I don't need your fucking help but if I don't take it then Kin-chan will bug me to no end, so I'll let you help us but I don't trust you at all."

Naruto smiles before picking her up in bridal style causing her to turn even redder but Kin begins to giggle at her friend. "Kin you need take yours and her headband off and get rid of them." Kin does what he asked and Tayuya looks at his eyes and truly sees no lies in what he's saying but she does see a mask that's he also wearing.

"Let's get going I'll take you two to see Baa-chan." They just look at him before he begins to walk out of the hut fallowed by Kin causing her to smile at him.

_Flashback ends now._

Naruto opens the door to his place letting the three of them walk in before closing the door behind him. He leads them to the kitchen where he sits down on a sit and the other fallow after him sitting in a sit of their own.

"Now will you fucking tell me already, you made me wait this long for fucking kami sake?" Naruto just stares at her before looking over at Anko earning himself a nod from her. "Twelve years ago a nine tailed demon attacked Konoha but it couldn't be killed so it was sealed inside a new born baby."

"The 4rd Hokage wanted everyone to see this baby as a hero but they blamed him and hated him all his life, they attacked him and tired to kill him since the day he was born. That baby is me and I'm the one that holds the Kyuubi inside of me." Tayuya just hits him on the head with her flute but Kin looks sad at him.

"What kind of dumbass reason is that to hate you? Man this fucking village is really fucked up in the fucking head isn't it?" Naruto nods but Kin hugs him to death causing him just smile before rubbing the girl's head but this makes Tayuya mad but hides it.

"_Why the hell am I mad at this? I'm not jealous no way no fucking way I am jealous over this orange wearing shithead."_ Tayuya looks back over but Kin leaves his hug and sits back down on her sit before Naruto looking at the three of them again with his blue eyes.

"Tell me why in hell are you wearing all orange like that? It's like you got so fucking death wish or something like that." Naruto just shrugs before looking around. "I don't have any say in it because these only clothes I can buy. People beside ramen owner makes me pay for things five times more than it cost making me buy this and eat ramen from the only people are nice to me that are none shinobis."

The three women are just becomes shocked because first hitting him and hating him but now they find out they're doing this to him. Anko couldn't' believe this life he had to live, yea she had hell from people but it's never this bad.

"This village is royal fucked up, what kind of fucking village is this? Why the fuck do you even stay in a shithole like this? I really don't know why the hell you are fucking letting them do this to you." Naruto didn't' know what to think when he's seeing her mad over something like this but he's touched that he is.

"Because I stay here to keep the people that are nice to him safe, they are the people I will keep safe no matter what." She just looks at him like grow two more heads but Anko smiles before looking at him with a devil of a grin. "Are we some of these people Naruto-kun?" She starts asking in a teasing way causing Naruto to blush.

"Yes you three are people that I would do anything to keep safe, that's something I'll never go back on saying because that's my way." They just look at him shocked again because they didn't think he would say that, hell Anko was just teasing him.

"I just need to find a place for Tayuya-chan to stay at." He gets hit on the head again. "I'll stay where Kin-chan is staying." Kin looks at her friend before pointing to Naruto's bed. "He's letting me sleep on his bed and he's sleeping on the couch."

"You're letting her take your fucking bed and your sleeping on the fucking couch, grow some balls and share the damn fucking bed because starting today we three will be and you have no fucking say in the matter." Naruto just looks at her and looks at Kin before Kin looks back at him.

"Is that really already? I mean I'm a dude and you're a girl." Anko couldn't help but laugh at this but Tayuya let out howl of laughing as well making both Kin and Naruto look at each other with blushing faces.

"Tell me Tayuya-chan have you spent time in the same bed as a man before?" She blushes looks away before nodding her head no causing Anko to pat her on the back. "I think out of three girls here none of us ever let dude get that far so far." They shocked someone Anko age never did it yet.

"What's with the looks? I never did that because everyone scared of me because damn asshole of ex sensei turning evil and giving me this damn cursed mark." Tayuya is shocked see another person with that but she looks closer to her neck and notices her mark is old and maybe first time ever made.

Naruto looks at her before closing his eyes again like he always does when he's thinking he opens and looks at Anko eyes. "I guess all of us are people this village may hate?" Anko smirks before nodding her head.

"I guess we are team outcasts, which does have a good ring to it." Anko stated before bursting into laughing causing other three teammates to do the same. They look at each other and smile because they are truly a team and now they know it.

"I have to go and you three should sleep early tonight because like I said tomorrow going be hell for you." She walks out with a smirk on her face causing the three of them to look at each other and shiver.

"Do you think she is really going to do that to us tomorrow?" Naruto nods his head to Kin before she just pales then heads over to the bed before looking back at the two of them. "Is this really going be ok?"

Naruto looks at Tayuya who nods her head before pushing Naruto to the bed and hitting his head with the flute. Once the three get to the bed Tayuya moves Kin on the right side then Naruto in the middle. She took the left side causing Naruto to blush that he had a girl sleeping next to side of him like this.

"Shithead if you try anything to us in our sleep I'll kill you, wait no I'll make you see tons of gay people going at it in a genjutsu if you dare try to do anything to us." Naruto pales before nodding his head as Tayuya smiles before closing her eyes.

Naruto just closes his eyes letting sleep take him but he slowly wakes up in a normal place he has seen few times now. He walks to where the cell that holds Kyuubi is but when he gets there he starts to think that something is off.

"Hello little kitsune come tell me are you here?" Kyuubi sends its claws pass the jail only to but stop so short of him but he just smirks to the Kyuubi. "So the big bad Kyuubi is mad is he?" That just pisses off Kyuubi even more.

"I not a fucking dude you fucking fool, why does everyone think strong beings are god damn males." Naruto looks shocked but looks closer into the cell. "It's hard not to your voice sounds like a male and you can't really tell a girl or dude from a fox."

"I guess you are right, maybe I'll just turn into my human form." She turns into a woman around Anko's age but she has chest that could rival Tsunade and long legs that could look like go on for miles causing Naruto to just stare.

She move closer to him but stops at closest she can get thanks to the cage but she moves her hand out and uses her finger to lift his chin up to see her crimson reds and crimson long hair. "My eyes are up here not down there, in order see them you have buy me dinner first." Naruto just snaps out of it and backs up little bit.

"Kyuubi really is a girl." Kyuubi smirks before nodding her head and looking at him. "How about you get rid of this damn cage and give me better place to sleep?" Naruto looks at her like what the hell you talking about.

'This is your mind and you can change how you want, so you could give me no cage and better place?" She asked looking at him. "It's lonely here and dark but also wet thanks to your damn mind being like this."

Naruto closes his mind and thinks about changing it but once he opens his eyes he sees that it really did change. There is no longer a cage but what looks like field of grass and a long bed with crimson color blanket on it causing Kyuubi to smile to him.

"Thank you for doing this Naruto-kun but it's time for you to wake up now." Naruto looks at her before he leaves his mind and slowly walks up to see how Kin and Tayuya are sleeping on him. Kin hugging him from behind and Tayuya has her chest against his with her legs wrap around his causing him to blush.

Tayuya wakes up but her eyes move and starts to look at him but the sunlight hits her face at the same time causing him to just stare at how beautiful she is. He moves his hand to her face and moves few hairs way from her face causing her to smile but when they hear Kin saying good morning Tayuya starts hitting him and moving her legs away from his.

"Looks like you two are having fun already." Kin gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom but Naruto just looks at Tayuya. Tayuya just hits him again before getting up letting Naruto finally off the bed.

"Today is the day we do our first things as a team. " Naruto smiles before finding new change of clothes and once the three of them are ready they leave his apartment to see Anko waiting outside with a smirk on her face.

"Are you ready for my training now?" That's when three genins just pale before they start fallowing after her only to be lead to the forest of death. "This be where you are going train from now on and don't be late or else." She lets the last with an evil grin and looks at Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again for the beta reading Blkdragon112

DOD: Here is the next chapter.

Naruto: You've been updating a lot lately.

DOD: Yes that's true.

Anko: Please Naruto-kun, can you come over here.

Naruto: Yes…..Anko-chan?"

DOD I don't own Naruto and I don't think we will be seeing him again anytime soon.

"Tell me how you two fight?" Anko sits down on a log and stares at the two sound kunoichi but they just sit down as well leaving Naruto sitting next to them.

"I'm a genjutsu user with my flute and I can summon three giant demons that I control with my flute." Anko looks over to Kin now.

"I use my bells and genjutsu as well." Anko looks over at Naruto and knows what he can do so she just closes her eyes.

"This is a strange team, you both are genjutsu users and I'm somewhat of a genjutsu user but lean more towards ninjutsu. Naruto-kun you are just a power house when it comes to ninjutsu, chakra and stamina."

Naruto just smirks and nods but he gets hit in the leg by Tayuya's flute making him sit down besides her causing her to hit him again and yelling at him for sitting too close to her. Anko and Kin just shake their heads at the two of them.

"Today we will be working on your hand to hand skills because I can see both of you need it thanks to being mainly a genjutsu force. Naruto-kun you could always use more help in that too because using your ninjutsu will not always help you." Naruto just looks at her before his two teammates giggle at him.

After five hours of taijutsu training and a few other work outs causing all three of them to be sore and tired but the two girls stare at Naruto for this.

"You had to say you could do this all day and you're still not that tired, damn it, you fucking asshole!" Tayuya tries hitting him but is too tired. She sees him moving his head into her flute causes her to blush and look away.

"You two have gotten closer but I remember when you first had us meet Hokage-sama." Kin giggles at that when she remembers but Anko's ears pick up.

"You have to tell me this Kin-chan.' She nods her head and starts to tell the story.

Now it's time for a flashback.

Naruto takes them to his place and makes a shadow clone go get Tsunade to come help. But once she comes into the house both sound kunoichi are scared and look at him hurt because they think he betrayed them. "Baa-chan I need you to heal her." He points to Tayuya but both of them have their jaws drop.

"You call your leader that and get away with it? What the fucking hell is wrong with you shithead?" Tsunade looks at her before looking back at Naruto.

"You do know she's an enemy and fits the report given by Shikamaru and Temari." He nods his head causing the busty Hokage to wish she had a drink right now.

"Why are you putting your neck on the line this like for someone that attacked you?" She asked with worried tone of voice.

"Because she's in pain and can't walk, but you know this is how I am." He just smiles, causing her to shake her head.

"I guess we can hide her in the hospital till I can figure out a good way out of all of this, so you better not tell anyone about them, understand?" Naruto nods his head again and picks Tayuya up same way causing Tsunade to smirk when Tayuya blushes as she hits and swears at him. "_Just like Kushina and Minato but this one has got a worse mouth on her."_

Flashback ends.

"That's priceless, holy shit I don't know why she let you live." She pats Naruto on the back causing him to just look at her.

"That's because I'm the greatest shinobi in this village." All three of them let out a good laugh at that causing him to pout.

"Are you ready for the 2nd part of training now?" Naruto eyes light up and jumps causing the two of them to hit him with what little strength they have left in their arms.

"No, stop wanting your damn training!" Tayuya just wanted to hurt him so badly but she's too tired to do anything to him.

"It's part of training and that's telling more about each other so we can trust each other better but also you have to use these papers, just put chakra into them." Tayuya just waves her off. "I already know it and I got two."

Naruto does what she told him and the paper splits in two and Kin's turned into water. "You had to be a damn wind user didn't you Naruto-kun, I'm only fire and water not wind." Tayuya smirks at Naruto before looking at Anko.

"I'm lighting and fire and it looks like Kin is water." Tayuya told her but Anko just nods and looks at the two of them.

"Let's go to Naruto-kun's place and talk again." The three of them just shake their heads but follow after Anko.

Once they get inside his place again Naruto just sits down on the bed with Tayuya sitting next to him on his right. Anko sits on his left and Kin takes the couch causing Naruto to blush before looking around at all three of them.

"What do we do now Anko-sensei?" Anko moves her finger to her lips before looking at him.

"I guess we can talk about things we did or our past." They just look at her before she smiles and looks at them.

"I'll go first; my past wasn't a fun one. I don't know my family and never had them but I was the student of that snake asshole and he ended up giving me the first curse mark and taking away my memories. I was found by an anbu group and since then lived hated by people. People of this village came to hate me for the fact that I used to be his student and I did meet a few people that I can call my friends."

"I guess we both have a mark but I have level two one and you have undone one right?" Anko nods her head before she looks back to the red hair telling her it's her turn. Tayuya cursed her luck before looking at Naruto who just smiles to her.

"I know who my family is and both of them died when I was young but I do miss them sometimes, I got stuck being trained by that asshole and to be one of the sound four at the time. I hates my teammates so much it's not fucking funny, they tried to have their way with me but I always ended up kicking them in the balls a few times to show them they don't have a fucking chance in hell." Naruto looks at her and rubs her cheek causing her to blush and hit him on his hand with her flute.

"I'll go next, like Tayuya I lived in same village as her and met her when she was a member of the sound four, my family wasn't a good one and I hated them even after they died. I trained and became a genin only to have teammates that looked down on me and thought they could order me around." Naruto just looks at her causing her to look away with a blush on her face.

"Now it's your turn Naruto-kun." He nods his head before looking at them. "I told you girls most of my life and I'll tell you what's left. I don't know who my family is. I was kick out of the orphanage when I was five. The 3rd Hokage gave me money each month to pay for my bills and some food and clothes. I have been attacked by villagers and shinobi from age five till twelve." That's when Anko just nods her head because she had to deal with some of those fools.

"This village is royally fucked up, I thought my home village was bad but this village is just fucking evil to you!" Tayuya yelled but Naruto can feel her head going to his shoulder and arms rubbing his arm.

"That's so cute." Tayuya moves away and hits him when Anko says that.

"One thing we all share is that none of us have family members." Naruto looks at Anko and nods before he smiles to her. "Then this team just has to be our family then." Three of them just looks at each other and smile with a nod of their heads.

"How about I go and cook something for you three to eat now?" Anko smirks before nodding her head; Naruto gets off the bed and walks into the kitchen.

"I hope he can cook, I've never seen a dude with good cooking before." Kin earned a nod from both women.

Half an hour later they can smell something good coming from the kitchen causing them look inside to see Naruto putting food on plates. The food is chicken and rice causing them to just stare at him before walking over.

"Tell me, what is with the faces?" Anko just looks at him before looking down at the food; she sits down first and tries it.

"How can you cook this good Naru-kun?" He blushes at how she said his name but just rubs his head.

"I guess living on your own does that I guess." The two other girls sit down to try it, they think the same thing Anko does but their eyes just stay on the food in front of them.

"I'm going to be over here a lot from now on, you better cook for your sensei." Anko grins causing him to blush and nod his head.

"You don't mind if I do that?" Naruto shakes his head no before looking at her.

"Why would I mind if a beautiful woman wants to come over a lot." His faces because red once he realizes what he just said, Anko just giggles with a light blush on her cheeks.

"So I'm a beautiful woman am I?" Naruto nods causing Tayuya to growl but look away when they stare at her. After the four of them finally get done eating Naruto looks at each of them.

"Now that that is done how about we go out somewhere?" The genin team nods their heads to their sensei before Naruto puts the dishes in the sink, when they leave the apartment he locks the door. Anko looks at Naruto with an evil grin on her face.

"It's time to get you better clothes now Naru-kun." Naruto blushes before looking at other two girls who have same grins on their faces; he pales before being dragged away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tayuya looks over her shoulder. "Because you can't be wearing kill me clothes when you're a shinobi, now you will not let these fools do this shit to you anymore either."

Naruto just puts his head down and accepts the loss, when they get to a clothes store he just looks at them. They are still wearing a grin that makes him become more scared of what they will do to him here.

"I swear I'm really not going to enjoy that grin at all." They just pull on him till they get to a store, when they push him in before they all split up but Naruto just looks around. He sees the owner giving him a hateful look and shakes his head.

It takes them two hours to finally find something good on him, he is now wearing black pants with a gray shirt but he scared the owner. When they're buying his clothes and owner tired to do something both Anko and Naruto almost killed him causing him never do anything to him ever again.

"I swear joining this team is the best thing that happened in my life." He smiles at them causing all three women to blush; Anko just starts hanging on his shoulder again. "You really must like a team filled with just girls?"

"Let's just go do a mission already!" Naruto tries to hide his blushing face, the group heads to see the Hokage. When they finally get inside she just stares at them with a vain in her forehead when she looks at Naruto.

"Let me guess you're here for a damn mission again?" He nods his head to her only to have a book thrown at him making him dodge it. "Anbu get team eight for me." The anbu leaves making Naruto stare at her hard.

"Why does team eight need to be here?" Tsunade just stares back at him but she just looks at Anko before speaking again.

"You will be doing a mission together with them and I don't care what you have to say because you will be doing it." Naruto just shakes his head because this is going to be one long day but when he sees that team eight is walking in his eyes look at them.

Hinata starts to give an evil glare at the two women on his team making him just move in front of them. Tsunade sees this and just shakes her head to them but her eyes move over to the Hyuuga of the team.

"I don't know why you're acing like this Hinata Hyuuga but you better stop they are now shinobi of this village." Hinata just gives Tsunade a dirty look as well before walking closer to the ex sound shinobi.

"These whores are already sleeping in his bed with him." Naruto is about to say something but Tayuya beats him to it.

"If you're spying on him that's creepy and if he wants to fuck us he can because that's his right and no I'm not saying you're allowed to. He can fuck anyone he fucking wants to because this is his life and not a creepy fucking stalking bitch that is like you." Hinata becomes pissed off and moves closer only to see Naruto is now blocking Tayuya.

"You will not try anything to my teammates just because they may tell you the truth, the fact that you follow me all time is creepy as hell." Naruto just stares back at the pissed off little girl who just kisses her teeth.

"You are nothing but a monster to say things like that to me!" That's when the room just got colder causing everyone to stare at Naruto now. His eyes begin to turn into a crimson slit version with fangs starting to form.

"Let me show you what a monster is." His fingers start to become claws but his eyes just show hate to her. "Let me show you what evil looks like." Red chakra starts to form around him but Anko tries to touch him only to have her hand burned but that makes him go back to normal with blue eyes.

He takes Anko's hand and look at her with eyes filled with sorrow for her making her just pull him into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong Naruto-kun but make sure you don't lose control like that ok?"

"I'm taking my team away for now Hokage-sama and as for you, little bitch, stay the hell away from him." Anko takes him and her team to leave but Kurenai gives her a look of apology before they leave.

They finally get back inside his house only for Naruto to start staring at her hand making her just slap him upside the head. "I said it's nothing to worry about you damn gaki so stop giving me that look.'

"I want you three to come live with me, I may only have two bedrooms but at least it's better than here." Naruto stares at her because he didn't know where he is going be staying if there is only two rooms.

"You two girls will need to share a room if that's ok with you." They nod their head and she looks to Naruto with a smirk. "You will be sharing one with me." Both of the girls let out a growl but Anko just smirks again.

"This way we can build up better teamwork by living together." Naruto and the girls get everything packed with the help of shadow clones. Once they are done they move over to Anko's house which they set their things up in their new rooms but once Anko and Naruto get inside their room. She just stares at him but Naruto does something that shocks her.

He takes her hand softly and rubs it caring for her so much that just makes her truly smile with a blush on her face. Naruto then kisses her hand making her pull him into a hug before moving her head on top of his.

"Really thank you Naruto-kun for caring so much about someone like me." He can feel tears dropping down his cheek but he moves her a little bit away from him so he can see the tears leaving her eyes but he knows these aren't sad tears but happy ones.

"I do care about you Anko-chan, I truly do." He doesn't know why but moves closer to her which she does the same. Their lips move closer to each other till finally they touch softy at first but more fiercely as the kiss went on.

"We are going to look around the village!" Both of them heard Kin say before Anko closes her bedroom door. She can feel Naruto kissing her neck but she just faces him and moves him to the bed to sit.

"No more please, we have to talk about this and it's not something you can call easy to do." She just sits down beside him with her hands in her lap scared. Naruto takes her hand with his and holds it in a caring way.

"You shouldn't be with me because I see how the other two look at you with love in their eyes." Anko just moves her head inside of his neck with the feeling of tears coming from her eyes because she finally found someone that treats her right and she's pushing him away.

"Who said we like him at all?" They look to see Kin and Tayuya looking at them but they move to sit down on the bed with them. Naruto just keeps holding Anko's hand but the three girls just look at each other.

"We are a family right Naru-kun? That's what you said but you never said what kind of family."Kin told him before giving him a kiss on the lips and Tayuya does the same but it takes her longer to do it.

"We truly are one big family aren't we?" Anko nods her head to him before both girls get up and look back at them.

"We're going shopping for things and you better have food done by time we get home Naru-kun." Tayuya nods in agreement, only to cause Naruto to laugh and nod his head showing them he understands.

Once they leave Naruto moves his hands to Anko's leg making her stare back at him before moving her lips to his. "I know I've only spent a little bit of time with you before and after you become my student." Naruto is about say something but Anko moves her finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"I know at some point before you had become my student I started to like you for the fact that you are so caring. You never gave up even when the villagers hated you so badly and treated you badly. You had given me hope to keep going on with the village hating me and for that I want to thank you. "She doesn't move her finger yet as she takes her breath to keep talking to him.

"But for the last two days now and knowing more about you I don't care if this doesn't look right or that people dislike how we are dating or how our family loves each other. I just want you to keep making me feel this way." Anko buries her head into his neck while he just keeps rubbing her back.

The two of them spend the next hour talking to each other and have a few hot make out sessions but then he goes to the kitchen to start making dinner for everyone. When he gets done and puts the food down he notices that Kin and Tayuya get back just in time.

They can smell the food making them put the bags in the living room and head into the kitchen when they see Naruto smiling to them. All four of them sit down together and enjoy their first dinner together as a family.

Once they are done Naruto and Anko start to clean the dishes while the other two girls bring their bags to the bedroom and get ready to sleep. Naruto just looks at Anko with a smile because these three women have changed his life so much.

"I need to say Anko-chan thank you because you three have truly made my life happier and I would never give this up no matter what." Anko smiles but once they get done they go into their own bedroom to sleep.

Naruto takes off his pants and shirt only leaving him in boxes making Anko stare but she takes off her clothes down to her black panties and bra making Naruto stare at her harder than she was at him.

Anko walks over to him but stops when she's right in front of him before using her finger to move his head up. "Naruto-kun this is as far as you get to go for a long time and I hope you are ok with that."

Naruto takes her finger and kisses it before kissing her lips with his arms around her in a loving embrace. "You don't have to worry about me trying to go anymore far than this because I want you, not your body for sex."

She didn't know what to say to that, this is truly the first time that someone treated her good and also didn't care about sex. She moves him over to the bed and the two of them lay down with her being on top of him.

He could feel her body pushing against him but also her legs wrapping around him with her arms on each side of him. Her head on his chest with her breasts against his stomach making him smile and move his hands to her nice round rear causing her to send a glare up at him.

"Goodnight Anko-hime." She smiles and nuzzles more into his chest taking in this new found feeling for the first time.

"Goodnight Naru-kun." She closes her eyes with his hands now under her panties and holding each cheek of her ass in his hands. He closes his eyes awhile taking one last feel of this before letting himself fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the next room with Kin and Tayuya who are still up talking.

"This is strange but it's nice don't you think?" Kin asked in her nightgown that goes to her knees, Tayuya who's in nothing but panties just looks at her. "I mean us being a family but also liking each other."

"Yup I guess you can fucking say it's strange but he better treat us all good or else." Kin just flicks her nose causing the red head to growl at her.

"You should know by now that Naruto-kun would treat us all good and the same or did you forget that?" The red head looks away blushing because she had forgotten that this is Naruto that they are talking about.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring with it." Kin goes to sleep after saying that and Tayuya does the same but she does hope this doesn't all blow up in her face.

The next day Naruto is already up making breakfast for everyone, he just closes his eyes because this is all still too new to him. From him making food for people for once but also being liked by women like this.

When they get up and dressed they come into the kitchen to eat the food that's waiting for them but they each kiss Naruto on the lips to thank him. Once they are done eating they head to the training grounds but when they get there they see Kakashi waiting for them.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Kakashi just closes his book and looks at Anko but the look he's giving her is making her just shake her head. He always did this but now she's with Naruto this may not work out so well.

"Anko-chan I would like to know if you're doing anything later tonight." Naruto grabs her hand and holds it and she just smiles inside but outside she's just staring down Kakashi because she didn't get why he keeps asking her.

"Sorry Kakashi but I'm taken and now go away I going before I lose what patience I have." Kakashi just stares at their hands and he can't believe his eyes because it didn't make any sense at all to him. He is being told no because she is picking a kid over him.

"Tell me why the hell you are dating a kid!" Anko smirks but she sees Kin and Tayuya holding on to him as well while they look at Kakashi.

"Because us four are a family and that is just who we are, you can leave now Kakashi." Kakashi just stares unbelievingly at all of this but he leaves the training ground with his thoughts all messed up.

"I guess he's going to tell people about this now." Anko stares at Naruto but he just holds her hand while moving it to his chest.

"Let him and that way everyone knows us four are one big family." The other two women smile at them but Anko just kisses his lips before pulling him into her arms.

"Let them try and do something because we won't let anyone ruin what we have, isn't that right girls?" Anko asks them only to see them nod their heads but Tayuya pulls Naruto into her arms making Anko pout but her pout turns into a devilish smirk.

"It's time to get to training now!" That's when all three of them pale but after hours of pure hell they finally stop. Anko just sits down beside her tired students with a proud smile on her face.

"You three are doing a lot more than any other genin team and are better at it than them." The three of them smile up to her but they see an Anbu with a cat mask along with purple hair making Anko shake her head.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you team Outcast and Anko-chan you really did something crazy this time." They just follow her to the Hokage who just stares at them but Naruto is staring right back making her sigh.

"Is what Kakashi told me true?" Anko nods her head but they see Hinata walking in making Naruto just give her a solid look.

Hinata just attacks Tayuya, Naruto couldn't believe what's going on because he couldn't get there in time to stop it so he moves his hand out to reach her only to have chains leave his hands and wrap around Hinata.

"How the hell am I doing this?" Tsunade looks in shock and fear because only one person had that power and that's his mother but she thought it would never have passed down to him like this. Tsunade rushes over to Naruto trying to calm him down and once he is calm the chains go away, but his shock didn't.

"How did I do that?" Naruto falls to his knees but his team members and family just go to him and hold him close. Tsunade orders the Anbu to take Hinata away to a jail cell for attacking a shinobi of this village.

"All I wanted to do was keep Tayuya safe but I couldn't get there in time so I just reach out and this happened. Why the hell is this happening is it Kyuubi or is it something else?" Tsunade just stares down at the shocked and scared boy because it is killing her heart seeing this.

"Naruto-kun I have to tell you right now who your family is and why it was kept from you, we thought that this power wasn't a bloodline but seems it is." Naruto looks up at Tsunade making her go back to her chair to sit down.

Will this family keep it together once the truth is out and will they keep on being with him or not.

I know some of you believe it's going too fast but there are reasons for it. Anko, like she said, had liked him before this story started and the fact he spent weeks alone with Kin can do that for her. Tayuya has other reasons to like him but no one has yet to love him so right now it's just like.

You'll see more in flashbacks sometime soon.

They are team Outcast and they are now a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta by Kumar9900

Dregus - me either that's why I come up with the idea.

Gold Testament how did you know that's why Anko did that?

DOD "Finally updated and I want thank everyone said happy birthday to me on the 20th

Naruto "just think your now one year older"

DOD "don't' remind me that, I feel old now"

Naruto (laughs)

DOD "keep laughing and I'll let Kyuubi have her way with you"

Naruto (pales and shuts up)

**START**

Hinata quickly left the room while Tsunade glared at her back; she wasn't going to let this go. "_You can try and run from this little Hyuuga gaki but you won't get far. I'm not letting anyone off the hook for something like this and even if you are a member of a clan."_

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and your father was Minato Namikaze better known as the 4rd Hokage." He couldn't believe it! The man that practically cursed him to live a life of hatred was his father.

"I know you hate him for doing what he did but he couldn't ask anyone to give them their child if he wouldn't do it himself." He nodded his head because he knew no matter how much he hated it but its true how could you ask someone do it if you couldn't yourself.

"This power you used was also used by your Kaa-san, she had such control over it that even when she was close to dying, she held down even Kyuubi with them for your father to seal it into you. We just thought it was just an ability she only had and it wasn't considered a bloodline." He moved to sit down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"There is also the matter of you four and how you're living your life, with that said this village has nothing against what you're doing even if it is look down on for a student to date his sensei." Tsunade moved her hands under her chin when she looked at them making Anko looked away from her glare.

"I don't care what this village thinks about it because I'm going keep doing it." Tsunade smiled when she heard him say that and she looked at him.

"You truly would have made both your parents proud of you, I truly regret the day they died in order to stop the Kyuubi from destroying the village." He clenched his when he thought of Kyuubi killing his family.

"But we never could understand is how Kyuubi get free from your mother, it was sealed inside of her till after she gave birth to you. The seal may have been weaker but still to have it release like without any interference is a rarity itself, it was only her Uzumaki longevity keeping her alive." He closed his eyes; even his mother had been cursed to live the life of a host

"I would like to do a mission if that's ok with my team and you." Tsunade nodded her head before, looking over the mission pile and found one that may calm him down.

"Land of the Waves needs help with a group of attackers lately but they did ask for the hero of Waves namely you." He smirked before nodded his head and looked over at his team and saw them smiling back at him.

"Let's get going already!" Anko laughed, the four of them left the office but Tsunade wasn't a fool she could see that he's trying to fake how he is feeling right now. She did hope that this team can help him through the pain he's feeling right now but she also knows that she has to tell the council about this.

"_Kushina-chan your son can be a pain at times just like you."_She smiled before going back to doing paperwork that was the bane of every Kage. She truly wished she could just burn all the paperwork and drink all day.

**Time Skip**

Naruto and his team finally get to Waves after day of walking. Looking around he saw the name plate of the bridge and almost fell back in shock. 'You got a fucking bridge named after you? You got to be fucking joking about this"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and headed to Tazuna's house, approaching the house Naruto stood in front of his team and knocked on the door. Tsunami rushed to the door and opened it just as she was about to address the person her eyes widened in recognition. She yelled inside

"Come here dad and guess who's here!" Tazuna walked over to the door trying to find out why Tsunami was causing such a fuss. He grinned when he saw Naruto; he knew if anyone could help them it was going to be Naruto.

"So Konoha did what I asked them and send you to help but where is the rest of your team?" Naruto filled them in and they in turn filled them in about the late attacks on the village but he told them just how much money Waves makes now thanks to Naruto.

"I see so little Naruto-kun saved a whole village and became a hero, well I guess a part of you dream is completed." Naruto blushed and looked away causing the four women to giggle at him which in turn made him blush even more.

Inari hugged Naruto once he had got home and seen that his surrogate brother is back for a visit. Anko teased him like no tomorrow because of that and once they became tired and had dinner Tsunami shows them to their rooms.

"We only need one room." Anko said making the older woman look at her but did what Anko had said and gave them one room. They enter smiling causing her to blush but quickly go to her own room.

"That really made her run away, I don't think she used to seeing someone sharing room with three beautiful women like this." Naruto just rolled his eyes at Anko but lies down with Anko on his chest. Kin took her place at his right side and Tayuya is followed on his left. All three women are only wearing bra and panties making him smile to himself.

**Next morning**

When Anko woke up felt his hands under her panties again making her just shake her ass into his hands. "It's time to do what we are getting paid to do." She woke the rest of the team up; they got changed into their gear and head out of the house.

"Where do you think there are based at?" Anko took out a map that Tazuna had given them yesterday and looked to where he had told them where attacks started. She then tries to find a pattern to the attacks and she points to northwest of the village.

"This is where their ship or ships maybe at." Naruto nodded his head to her in a agreeing and they head to where she had pointed to. While they are walking there Naruto can't help but notice how much has changed over the time he's been gone. The buildings no longer look poor and destroyed instead new and better.

"So much as changed since the last time I had been, the houses and everything looks so much better now." Anko pulled him into a choke hold making him stare up at her so he could now see her grinning face.

'It does seem to be all thanks to you, how many people are you going to save Naru-kun?" Naruto gave her a foxy smirk and looked around again still not believing his eyes. He can't believe that the once poor village he had remembered is long gone.

He felt glad that he could help this many people at one time, he looks over to the sea to see the ship coming in. The ship they are looking for a ship with a skull on its flag. "It seems they're coming back to attack again, now Naru-kun how about you use that chain to destroy their sails."

Naruto starts to walk on the water; he takes a breath to clean his head because he still doesn't fully know how to use this. He can only try at this point and hope that it will come through for him.

The chains come out of his hands and wraps around the sails slowly breaking them from the weight of the chains bring down against them. He just keeps adding more force to it making it fully destroy the sails leaving the ship without it sails but no longer moving.

That's when team Outcast slowly moves its way to the ship on the water making sure that they look out for any enemies that may attack them. "Kin-chan it's your turn now." Kin throws ten senbon's quickly and without anyone knowing around the ship. Each one has wire strings with bells on them.

"Now it's time for the fun Illusion bell needles." The bells start to make sound waves that slowly go into the ears of everyone that's around them. They start to see multiple of things as they begin to hallucinate thanks to the sound.

Anko nods her head and the four of them jump onto the ship but the men try to do something but because of the multiple of each of them they keep trying hit the fake images. They quickly deal with the ones on top of the ship but soon after they see the captain and 3 more come out but these guys didn't get bothered by the Genjutsu,

"I see you killed off all the weaklings on this ship but you will pay for damaging this ship you fools." The eight of them begin to fight with each one of them against one each; Anko was fighting against the captain.

Each one of them says the same thing Suiben - Water Whip making a whip of water come to their hands. "You are Kiri shinobi's then? Maybe ex ones I should say to that." Captain smirks when Anko says that.

**With Tayuya**

**"**Demonic Flute Phantom Sound Chains" Tayuya keeps playing her flute, the man in front of her starts seeing his arm melt off making him horrified. He keeps staring at it until he realizes it's all just fake, he broke the Genjutsu and noticed that 3 demons were now attacking him.

He dodges two but the last one slammed him into the side of the ship causing him just shout in pain before jumping back to his feet on the water. Tayuya started playing her flute making the demon with the hammer hit the shinobi, just as the Shinobi was hit his whole body splashed into water.

She quickly orders the biggest one of the three to attack him, the Kiri Shinobi attacked with his whip only to have to find himself being forced back onto the water on his back moaning in pain from being slammed into the surface.

"Damn you bitch, I'll kill you!" He got back to his feet and started hand signs at a fast rate making her think of what to do next. "Suiton: Suigudan" Tayuya notices area around her starting to move at rapid rates causing her to jump to avoid the water spinning drills that came at her.

Tayuya orders the one with the claws to attack when the attack hit causing the enemy shinobi to be thrown back and bleed from his side badly but he didn't have time to see the other two coming behind him to finish the job.

**With Kin**

The Kiri shinobi tries to attack with his water whip only to keep on failing because of her speed. He can feel two needles going into his arm before finally getting a hold of her with his whip slamming her into the ship.

He smirked turned around to head over to his teammate that fighting Naruto only to be stopped when he saw three strings to his right leg. He looked down to see three senbon that now inside his leg causing pain to move up his body.

"I'm not dead yet you fool." She rushed at him in order to kick him but he grabbed her leg only for her to use her other leg to knee him right in the balls. He let go of her leg and clutched at his crotch, she took this time to throw few more senbon's inside his chest.

She noticed that she had missed his heart causing her to frown but wait for him to come at her before she does her next attack. She isn't one to go head to head with people but when she has to then she will.

He pulled out the senbon's causing bleeding and blood to spurt out of his chest at a rapid rate, he didn't pay attention to the blood and rushed at Kin in an attempt to finish her off but she kept dodging and throwing senbon's at him.

"Damn you bitch!" He couldn't move his legs thanks to the senbon that hit him in the pressure points to stop him from moving. Kin grabbed a kunai from her pouch and slit his throat before looking over at her teammates.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stared at the Kiri shinobi in front of him with hatred and rage; he despised people like these Kiri shinobi. Naruto bared his teeth at the man in an attempt to intimidate him

"I'm not going let you hurt any of them or this village anymore!"

"You think you can stop us? You're a fool do you know that kid?" Naruto saw red, he sent chains at him but the shinobi dodged them but he couldn't dodge the clone that was behind him.

The clone kicked him in the middle of his back sending him forward into the real Naruto who had a rasengan ready to hit him, the ball of Chakra made contact with the man's abdomen ripping through his chest sending him flying back into the ship. He shook his head before getting off the demolished wood of the ship.

Naruto can see that he hurt the man badly but the man just wouldn't give up, Naruto shook his head at the man's stubbornness.

"Once I get done killing you then me and my friends over there will enjoy your teammate's bodies till they break. Then we just kill them or sell them."

Naruto's eyes turned red and slitted when he heard that from this asshole's mouth because it only pissed him off to the point where there isn't going to be any mercy.

"You will never get close to them or do anything like that to them!" He pointed his hands out and fired out chains that went right through the man's legs and arms which causing him to scream out in pain as the chains went right through the bones of his legs and arms.

Naruto then created a rasengan and slammed it into his chest again but this time he can hear his bones breaking while his rasengan kept grinding into him. "I can't believe I got done out by a kid of all things." The man throws up blood as he finally felt death come for him and take him away.

When the three finished fighting they head over to their sensei only to see that she was already done, she smirked at them. 'Took you three awhile get your enemy done with." She moved over to them and moved her arms around Naruto.

"I am proud of the three of you nevertheless." She kissed Naruto and gave him a playful grin, Naruto looked at her first then over to his teammates who were now giving their sensei a glare. Anko just grinned at them and cut his cheek and licked his blood before he gave her a kiss.

When the team gets back to Tsunami's house they can see them smiling at the team, he gives them a bright smile in return to theirs. When they finally get up to the house Naruto just looks at the three of them.

"The bandits are taken care of and will not be bothering you anymore." Tsunami hugged him and kissed him earning a growl from the three other women. Tsunami sticks her tongue out at them and smiles after doing that.

"How about you stay here for tonight?" Anko shook her head no because they need get back to village to turn in their mission. "I'm sorry but we need get back now to tell the Hokage-sama that we are done with the mission."

"That's a shame but I understand, take care of yourselves now." The family waves to the team as they leave; Naruto just waves back to them with a smile on his face. When the team gets back to the bridge he looks once more at the bridge name before leaving.

"My first mission ranked c with my old team was here and now my first mission with my new team is here as well." They smiled to their blonde haired teammate and moved away from land of Waves knowing that they did a great job on this mission.

"Once we get back we will turn in the mission and sleep but tomorrow you are all back on training of hell." Two of three just turn paled while other one starts to yell happily earning him two hits on the head by his teammate's playful hits that is.

"This is going be the best team in the world." The three women smile at him; he closed his eyes while walking. He opened them to see that all three women smiling at him, he only smiled back to them; this is going to be a good life.

**Time skip**

When they arrived at Konoha they entered the village and made their way to Tsunade's office, after being told by Shizune that they could go inside they entered the room and inside the office And gave their report Tsunade gave them a smile because she's happy that they did their first mission together without any problems. "Good work you four but do tell me how do you think you did on your first mission together?"

"It went great and no one got hurt, so when do we get a next mission?" All of them just gave him a playful slap upside the head this time causing him to laugh. He gave each one of them a kiss on the lips before Tsunade told them to leave.

The four of them walked back to their home, once inside Naruto gave them another kiss on the lips. "How about I make us some dinner before we go off to bed?" He only got a kiss on the lips from each of them and three pairs of hands pushing him to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should thank him somehow because he is doing everything for us and I know I if eat your cooking Tayuya-chan I may die." Tayuya gave Kin a glare before moving to her room, Kin followed after her.

Anko walked to her room and opened he wardrobe, she started looking for something to sleep in, she quickly started looking for any teasing clothes that she could wear to thank Naruto like Kin had said.

Naruto started to cook dinner with a smile on because he doesn't mind cooking for them because he truly enjoyed seeing them happy. "_Hopefully they like this food but we'll see when they try it."_

When he finishes cooking he puts four plates down on the table then he lays the food on each of the plates before moving them out of the kitchen. "Dinner time, get in here before it gets cold." He walked back inside the kitchen to look at the food he had made. It was just a simply beef and rice but he just hopes they like it.

Kin walked out in a blue nightgown that goes down just a tiny bit passed her butt, she is the first one to walk over to the table and sit down. Naruto had to stare but looked away in respect and pretended that he was looking at the closed door of the other girls. He heard a click and saw

Anko's door open, Anko came out in a nightgown that only came down pass her butt a little bit just like Kin but his eyes focused on to her top when he saw that she was showing a lot of cleavage. Tayuya came out of her room with just a long shirt on, both of them walk over to the table before taking their seats they gave him a look. Naruto just took his own seat; they all started eating his food.

"I guess you're enjoying the view right now?" Anko teased him and continued to eat her food but her eyes noticed the blush on his face that started forming thanks to her making her smirk happily at the result.

"Yes I do like what I see but tell me, is that really a bad thing to like seeing my three girlfriends like this?' He tried his best to tease back but Anko who still had a smirk on her face while the other 2 were sitting there with bright red blushes on their faces. She moved her leg against his crotch under the table making him blush deeper.

"Behave yourself now Naruto-kun can't have they blushing too bad otherwise you will stay red forever." Both other women glared at Anko making her let out a laugh while her leg still rubbed against his.

"You need to behave yourself to Anko-chan." He moved his leg against her leg only for the other two girls in the room to notice what was going on. They gave her glare deadly to her she turned to face them both and stuck her tongue out at them.

The dinner itself became more of a yelling match but in truth they all enjoy in because they truly were becoming a family. Naruto moved all dishes to the sink and headed to his bedroom alongside Anko who has a devilish grin on her face.

When the two of them get inside their bedroom she moved to the bed and sat down but her eyes never left him. "So it seems you enjoy our outfits we wear around you or do you wish you could see us without them?"

He moved over to her because he isn't going let her win this time, he moved even closer with his lips touching her bare chest. He slowly kissed the open area before moving up to her neck than finally to her lips.

She moved her lips to his and gave him a tender and loving kiss, she moved him on the bed and her on top of him. She kissed him once more and this time it was filled with even more love and in a tenderly way like the first one.

"You are my teddy bear do you know that?" He smirked but moved a hand to her hair to untie her hair letting it go down her back. She gave him an evil look but moved her head at his neck with her breath hitting against his bare skin.

"So what kind of teddy bear am I then?" He teased her only to get a glare from her in return for his tease. He slowly wrap his arms around her back and held her so close to him but she could only smile at the warmth he's gave her.

Both of them had fallen to sleep sharing the warmth of their bodies in a peaceful sleep. Something that neither of them truly has had in so many years which is all thanks to the village for the hell they have caused the two of them.

**Morning time**

Naruto got up and opened his eyes but saw no Anko on him or anywhere in the room with him. He slowly moved to his feet and left the room and saw Kin walking out of the bathroom only in a towel still wet.

"The shower is all yours now Naruto-kun." She walked passed him, he turned his head to stare at her, she noticed his eyes trailing her body she teased him by moving towel down little bit before moving back up and entering her bedroom.

He finally got himself over control and walked to the bathroom, when he opened the door and walked in he saw a fully naked Tayuya who is now facing him. He could see every part of her which made a huge blush go to his face.

Tayuya on the other hand had a fully red face mixed with embarrassment and anger while she walked over to him forcing him to move back against the wall of the hallway only for the two of them to see a flash. When they see where it came from they see Kin holding a camera beside a smirking Anko.

"So this is your doing Kin!" Kin smiled before running to her room, Tayuya to quickly go back into the bathroom. She moved her hand to her chest after slamming the door but her eyes just close.

"_Why did Kin do that? Is it because she wants me to be naked in front of him like that? Why the hell am I blushing over this! It only the shithead that seen me."_She moved a hand down her chest and her arms after.

"_I wonder did he enjoy seeing me naked. Or does he not think I'm good to enjoy?"_She slowly get dressed but the worry didn't' leave her mind she had to know. She quickly pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door once more.

"Tell me right now did you enjoy what you just seen? Naruto didn't know what to say out of fear for his life. He looked at her and noticed a blush on her face that matches his own but her seem be a lot worse.

"If I yes that I did will you hit me?" She shakes her head no at him but a smile did come across her lips before moving closer to him. She moved her lips against his but his arms go to her back and slowly under her tank-top that she's wearing now.

When the kiss end she left the bathroom for him to take his shower but his mind couldn't get off thinking of her. When he got done with his shower he walked out with a towel covering him but he could see Yugao standing in the room with her eyes on him.

When he got back into living room after going to his bedroom to change into his clothes he only stared at Yugao. "I'm glad you're here because I had given Anko a long talking to." He just rolled his eyes because she always has been someone that looked out for him.

"Your talk didn't scary her away did it Kaa-chan?" Yugao looked at Anko who seem be getting ready to tease her by the look on her face. She glared back at him now for calling her that in front of Anko of all people.

"How did you become his Kaa now? You never told me you adopted him nor had a son in that matter?" Yugao blushed and looked at her best friend before she sat down on the couch along with Anko at her side.

"After Itachi killed his clan, there was no longer an Anbu that had kept Naruto-kun safe, I was asked then to take over for him. That when the two of us met and soon after we had because somewhat of a strange mother and son like you see now."

"How come you didn't tell us this?" Tayuya who had a smile on her face because she found out he had some good times in his life inside this village. She moved her arms around him from behind while she listened to everyone talk.

"It wasn't something we really told anyone before not even the 3rd Hokage but we had a feeling that he had found out and didn't say anything. We just didn't want anyone to ruin it or make his life more hell." The women nodded their heads because it is something they all could understand.

"On to the reason I came here, the council has called you all for a meeting, this meeting is about your attack on Hinata and your powers. They seem to think that you had attack Hinata out of hate or maybe Kyuubi." Once he heard that he saw red, these fools could not bear to leave him alone.

"I truly am sick of these fools in my life and getting in my damn way. If Hinata wants to say she was attacked and not the one that attacked then I'm going to remind them how it happened. I'm not letting her get away with this." He started for the door only to be stopped by Anko with her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"I know you are but can't go pissed off or it will end even more badly for you then. Now let's go and be calm ok?" He nodded his head once more before they follow Yugao once she put her Anbu mask back on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You learn why and how Yugao and Naruto got close soon. So you don't have to worry I'm not going forget about telling you guys/girls why and how it happened in better detail.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and they will let me know what they think of it.

For the ones wanted to know more about Yugao and Naruto being a family you will see that in this chapter and I hope it is to your liking.

* * *

><p>"Once we get done with talking to these old fools of the council we're going to sit down for a long talk. It's going be a talk with all of us together no matter what." He said after leaving the house to them softly. Anko smiled and kissed him on the lip right in front of Yugao which caused him to blush badly.<p>

"Don't tell me that little Naru-kun is now shy to be kissed in front of Neko-chan." Anko couldn't pass up the chance to tease him like this. She did however earn herself a playful slap to her head by Kin. Anko smirked and then moved her tongue out at the younger woman only for Naruto to laugh at all of this.

"Can we just get this fucking shit over with now? I'm getting fucking sick of how they treat Naruto-kun like this. She didn't have to hide how she felt for him anymore but Kin smiled at her. Her smile became a frown when they got inside the meeting room because she can see how many are giving him dirty looks.

"Now Naruto-kun let me ask you do you know why you have been called here today?" He nodded his head no at her but she looked over at Yugao to dismiss her. She did her duty by bring him to the council room and had no need to be here anymore but she didn't know just how close these two were.

When she nodded and tried to leave she was stopped by Naruto hand only to look down at him with a smile under her mask. Tsunade who had been watching all of this had smiled as well but she kept on staring at the two of them.

Tsunade was happy that he had someone like Yugao in his life like this because she has looked over all the files of his growing up. All times he was alone or beaten by the village and had no one at all to watch him when he needed someone the most.

"You have been called her to talk about you and the attacks on Hinata which the council believes that Kyuubi had control over you and you let it." He couldn't believe these fools would even think like that. How much does he have to prove to them that Kyuubi doesn't have control over him at all?

Naruto could tell that Hiashi Hyuga was staring hard at him but he just looked at the other members of the council. He wanted to see just how many of the shinobi side of this council are acting same as Hiashi but it seemed only he was giving Naruto dirty looks.

"I didn't attack her or was being controlled by Kyuubi or anyone else for that matter. I would think this council would know better to think that. How many damn times do I have to prove myself till you realize Kyuubi has no damn control over me?" He looked around room than stopped on Tsunade when he finished speaking.

The members of the council minus Hiashi had looked somewhat guilty but they didn't know what to say to the young man in front of them. The man that they had blamed him for something he didn't even do like this but they noticed a red headed girl staring daggers at them. If looks could kill them, they were all be died just by how deadly her stare was.

Shikaku was the first one of them to speak up but tired not to look at Naruto. "Then why did you attack her then? She came to us saying you had attacked her without any reason at all. It was like you had no control of yourself or was being tricked by someone. She couldn't believe it herself that you would even try to hurt her like that."

He just looked at Shikaku because he couldn't believe that Hinata would go to this length just to get back at him. He shakes his head but he looked over at his new family before he looked back at Shikaku only for his eyes to stare almost like he was piercing right into the man's very soul with his blue calm eyes.

"She had attacked Tayuya-chan out of anger but also jealously over something foolish because she was a fool at best. I only did what I did in order to keep her safe from Hinata's attack by using my chains to hold her in place. There was no of me attacking her like she claims with her lies." Tsunade stated that's what she seen backing up every single word that Naruto had told the council.

No one in the room went against what the Hokage said because even if it did happen there no point in trying to go against their Hokage. The Hokage has the finally say in anything that goes on in the village because it's her right to let things slide or to back up anything she would like to back up no matter what.

"There is also the matter of your bloodline and how your team is behaving right now. True normally it would not be wrong to do as you for have been doing with each other. Now you and your heritage are known to the village things will be changing for you and you may not like it but you have no say in it at all, do you understand Naruto?" Hiashi stated to him with a grin on his face but Naruto just kissed his teeth right now.

He wasn't going let this bastard act like this in front of his family because there was no way in hell he would allow anyone to hurt his family like this. He stared at the Hyuga in front of him before just looking at his family once more. He wasn't going to allow anyone to force him to do anything he didn't want to do because no one in this world has the power to control him like this.

That's when he remembered something that the 3rd Hokage had told him long time ago when he asked the older man just how much power the council had. He had told him in some ways they have good amount of power but they had no say when it came to ordering the shinobis of the village because only the Hokage had that kind of power to do so.

"I don't know who the fucking hell you think you are but nothing will be changing do you hear me? Nothing will be changing and no one in this damn room who can tell me otherwise because you aren't kami or even close to being her! You do not control my life do you hear me!?" He looked around the council as he took a breath before talking once more.

"I don't give a fucking damn about clans or fucking damn bloodlines because I'm with whom I love and nothing will ever change that! Not you, not the fucking kami of this world because no one will take me away from the ones I love, you can try but you will fail." He stared at the members in the room once more but only anger showed in his normal calm blue eyes, anger aimed at them.

Through his anger he made a fist so hard that he started to cut himself while little bit of blood coming down his fingers because of how pissed he was at this very minute. He felt a hand on his fish only for him to look to see that it was Anko's hand but he looked at her eyes, these eyes that he loved so much.

"Stop Naru-kun, please stop don't let your anger control you. Don't let him get to you like this or you'll just give him more to use against you and your family." She felt his fist open up slowly at first but she took his hand once it was fully opened up.

She held his hand so softly but her eyes looked over at Tsunade because she didn't want them to hurt. Tsunade could see that her eyes were begging her to end all this before it got into something worse that no one can stop. She didn't want Naruto to do something he would regret later in his life because that was the last thing she ever wanted and Tsunade felt the same as Anko did right now.

Tsunade just remembered something about her family and the laws that her family created for this village. She grinned because the council had forgotten so much over the years and she was going to gladly remind them of a few laws they seem to have forgotten or didn't want to even share with little Naruto right now.

"You forgotten one big important thing members of the council and that's my family made the laws that this village and they are the ones we have to follow no matter what. Naruto does nee dot bring back his clan but also his bloodline but he is the one that will pick who to bed and who not to bed. No one here can change that fact and try to force him to bed any woman they desire of him to." The Hyuga clan head was now the one to kiss his teeth in anger because his plan had backfired on him like this.

He wasn't the kind of person to let things backfire on him like this but he wasn't going to simply give up. He would make this bastard pay for insulting his clan even if he fully known that it was his fool of a daughter own fault for the insult to his clan. He weren't let him get away with this no matter what but he had to wait for the right time to act.

Tsunade was glad she had remembered these laws herself because it helped the person who she seen as a son right now. She looked over at him because she does know he has to realize just what kind of duty he now had. The duty to bring back his clan and his bloodline no matter what but also he may need more women then he already has.

"Naruto-kun I know that you don't like this at all but please do your best to make it work for you and your new family. That is all for today." The meeting had ended and the members left one by one leaving team outcast and Yugao standing there alone. Naruto didn't know what may happen in the future but he did know that he had his family with him and that all that mattered to him right now.

"I truly can't believe that they had tried breaking this family up like that. I mean what the hell did we even do to deserve something like that? We did nothing wrong and yet they can't let us live in peace!" He didn't know what to think but his voice sounded so sad that all four women just stared at him.

Anko rubbed his back to try her best to cheer him up even if it was a tiny bit because his voice just sounded so sad to her ears that she couldn't do anything when she heard it. She never wanted him to become this sad because her heart hurtled when she heard that kind of tone in his voice like that. Her eyes still locked on him but her fingers moved to his whiskers before rubbing them slowly.

"Don't worry so much because as long as you don't let them break it up then you will always be together then and don't' ever forget that. The day you forget something as important as that is when you let everything fall apart no matter how hard you try to fix it." Yugao looked at him then at the rest of this family.

"Now the five of us need to have one hell of a long talk together and there is no getting out of this talk no matter how much you try. No matter how much you try and run I'll come and get you then dragged you here by your hair but also tied you in rope." Anko was about to open her mouth to say a comeback but Yugao's glare just stopped her before she could open her mouth to even say a single word.

They walked out of the meeting room but he moved his hands to hold Anko's hand only for the other two women to give a cute pout. The neko anbu just laughed hard but she watched the crazy family behave but she smiled because she was glad that her son finally had not some one person but three women to give his big heart to.

They headed back to their home without knowing that Hinata had been spying on the meeting place pissed off right now and standing beside Sakura. The two of them left together but both showed just how pissed off they were. They became pissed because he had gotten away with what he had done to them but that didn't stop the two of them from making a new plan.

Once inside their home Anko sat down on the couch followed by Kin and Naruto but Tayuya had other plans in mind and sat down on his lap. Yugao smirked at that and sat down on the chair near the couch they are sitting on but she just stared at the red headed woman sitting on her son's lap like that.

"How did this all start? I haven't met you two and I know Anko isn't the kind to normal date someone much younger than herself like this. After all I have known for her so many years even if she can be a pain in the ass at times." The five of them had a long talk that lasted for hours but Naruto tried his best to tell her how everything happened.

Naruto said his goodbye to Yugao and watched her leave the house with a smile on her face. She had learned a lot over their long talk together and knows that he's in good hands right now and she didn't have to worry about him at all now. She did her part to get him to this part and now it's his three girlfriend's job to get him the rest of the way.

Once he closed the door Kin kissed his lips hard followed by the other two women. He smiled brightly at them and headed to start cooking their dinner but he couldn't help but think of them while he cooked the food for them to eat. He truly didn't mind doing all the cooking if it made them happy like this but he smirked because he still can't believe they love his cooking this badly.

Once he got done they shared another peaceful dinner together once they can hear the door being knocked on they just looked over at it. They didn't want anyone to bother them already since what happened with the council today but it seemed that they had no say in stopping whoever was at the door because knocking didn't stop.

Naruto got up from his chair and headed for the door but once he opened it he wanted to see just who the person knocking on the door at this time of the night. He also wanted to yell at whoever it was for knocking on someone door at this time of night.

He could now see a smirking Jiraiya standing with his eyes staring at his student as if he was proud of him for something. "So you're the one knocking Ero-sennin? Why are you even here but tell me how the hell did you know where I was at right now?" Jiraiya just shakes his head but walked inside the house but Anko gave him one hell of a deadly glare that even caused him to somewhat pale at.

"I have good news for you gaki but I still can't believe you went and bagged not one but three ho women, great job!" he did a pervert thumbs up with a smirk on his face that caused three said hot women to each kicked him in the balls a few times. He looked up in pain but still had that same perverted smirk on.

He held his balls in pain but in his mind it was so worth it because he had new stories to write for his books which would be later known as one of his best sellers. He smiled thinking of all the money he would make with these golden ideas.

Once the pain finally stopped he stood back up but still had three sets of deadly glares aimed right at him. "The news is that I'm about to give you is that I'm taking you on a three year training trip with me!" Naruto was shocked but looked over to see his family had become sadden by the fact that he would be gone for so long.

"I can't leave for that long and I can't leave them like that, I'm sorry Ero-sennin but I just can't do it." He smiled at his family that just smiled back at them. Jiraiya just rolled his eyes at this scene in front of him. He had a strong feeling that his gaki of a student would do this when he told him the news.

That's also why he had a backup plan to use just in case this did happen but he wished he didn't have to use it because who would turn down training trip with him? No one in the right mind would turn down training from someone as great and powerful as he was but this gaki would in a heartbeat.

"You truly are too easy to read because I had an idea you were turn training trip down for that same reason. That's why they can come with us on the training trip if you agree to go." He smiled and moved over to his family but they just each kissed him on the lips but Jiraiya started writing in his notepad with new ideas.

"We leave in two weeks from now so be ready or else." He walked out leaving a happy family to get ready to leave for three years. He smiled to himself because he knows all four of them need time away from this damn village and the people inside of it that keeps on trying to cause them pain.

"We have a ton of work to do in order to get ready for this three year training trip." Naruto smiled but it hit him hard that he's not going to see Yugao for three whole years. He did know that she can't go with him because of her anbu duties.

"I need to go tell Kaa-chan that I'm going to be gone for a long time now." Anko had understood his reason and had a feeling this was going to be hard on him. She moved her hand to his back and gentle started rubbing but he eyes never left his blue sad ones.

"You go and tell her but we will be waiting for you here, this is something you should do on your own. So don't worry ok?" He smiled and headed to her place leaving three women to start getting ready to leave for three years.

Once he got to Yugao's door he knocked on it but once it opened he noticed that she was in her sleep clothes. Which is a long blue nightgown on but she seemed to be surprised to see him standing there at this hour of the night.

She didn't know something happened to bring him all the way over here like this but she hoped nothing bad happened. She has watched enough things go wrong for him over the years and that was why she hoped his new family would keep things good for him. She doesn't know what happened but she did know one thing and that she was going to find out no matter what.

"I didn't think that I would see you again in the same day like this but tell me is something wrong?" He nodded and she moved to the side to let him in once he was inside she closed the door. They walked into the living room but he just looked around because her place was still the same as ever.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ero-sennin is taking my team on a three year training trip. I just wanted to tell you that because I'm going to miss you very much." She truly felt touched while she heard him say that to her because she was going miss him dearly as well.

"I'm going to miss you as well Naru-kun." She hugged him but her eyes were closed. The truth was she's sad to know that she won't be seeing him again for long time to come. She always loved it when he was nearby so she could tease him or just make sure that he was ok and never in pain.

She knows that there are people after him and these people even she can't beat in a fight, she wants him be safe. She does know that there is no place safer than with Jiraiya but the training will help him greatly. A tear came down her face because she didn't want let the person she become her son go like this.

"I know it going to suck big time that we can't see each other but this is a chance you need to take. This trip will make you so much stronger no bring sad ok?" Her eyes were now opened and staring into his peaceful blue eyes. She didn't want to look sad in front of him but she also didn't want him to become sad either.

"I understand and when I get back I'll tell you everything that happened." She gave him a smile but rubbed his head only for her to then kiss his cheek lightly. She hoped he will bring her many stories for her to listen to. Stories that she will love to hear and hope that nothing bad will happen to him on this trip.

"When do you leave?" She moved to the kitchen to get them both something to drink and came back with two glasses of juice. She looked at him before she handed him his glass then started to drink her own juice. She seen him take a spit but looked at her with a funny look only to cause her to let out a little giggle.

"You still buy the same kind of juice since we first met each other? I'm leaving in two weeks." She smiled once more before she kept on drinking her own glass of juice but she couldn't believe he was so shocked. In her mind it was something that was cute which it one of the things she loved about her son.

"Yes and that's because I know it's the kind of juice that you like. I have kept buying it so when you do come visit me we can drink some together like this. He smiled back at her because he truly was glad he had met her that day. That day he lost a big brother but found a loving and caring mother to watch over him always.

"Do you still remember how we met? You were so shy that day it was cute." He blushed but nodded his head to her because he could never forget that day no matter what. It was the day his life changed for the better.

_Flashback_

_Naruto an eight year old kid hiding behind the aged old Hokage. In front of the Hokage was a young woman with long purple hair but on her face is a neko looking anbu mask. Only thing that showed was her two beautiful black eyes that just stared at her leader. She was waiting for the Hokage to tell her why she had been called her like this._

"_Neko-chan you are ordered to take the place of Itachi Uchiha as the one to guard little Naruto-kun here." He moved aside to show her a shy little boy that was now staring right at her. She just smiled under her mask before she looked back into her tiny blue eyes._

"_It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." She kneeled down in front of him but she took off her mask and smiled at him. "My name is Yugao Uzuki and it's nice to meet you and let's get along ok with each other ok? He nodded his head slowly back over to her but she could tell he was scared. Right now she couldn't blame him because he just lost Itachi and now getting to meet someone new like this._

"_Are you hunger?" He nodded once more over at her. "Hokage-sama is it ok if I bring him to my house to cook something for him." He just nodded his head but she looked at her. She didn't know why the older man was watching her like that._

"_If you want he can live with you, but that if it is what you two want to do." Naruto nodded his head because she had seemed to be a nice woman but she just smiled. She rubbed his head but also nodded her head at the Hokage._

_Flashback end_

"I could never forget that day because it was the best one that ever happened to me." Yugao smiled but hugged him once more. She felt the same way about him when he came into her life because that was the best thing to ever happen to her. She was just happy that he liked living with her even if he didn't live with her anymore.

The two of them sat down on the couch and talked for a while but he noticed the time and realized he had to go home now. "I need to go but I'll come back tomorrow to spend more time with you ok?" She nodded and walked him to the door before she kissed his cheek as her way of saying goodnight.

She watched him walk away from her house but she just looked sad because they only have two weeks to talk together before he's gone for three years. She walked back inside her house after closing the door but she smiled at the photo of them on her wall.

"At least I know you are in good hands." Her smiles stayed on her face as she went to her bedroom to sleep because she does know Anko weren't let anything happen to him. She may not be there to keep him safe but she does know he has four people to watch out for him.

Once he got back inside his home he noticed only Anko was up waiting for him but once she noticed he was home she smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a long kiss filled with passion for him. He moved his arms around her then just rested his head against her neck with his breath hitting her bare skin.

"Did you enjoy your time with your kaa?" He nodded his head but moved to the bedroom followed by Anko but once he got inside he looked at her once more. She slowly took her clothes off down to just her panties before moving over to the bed.

He stripped down to just his boxes and joined her in the bed but she just looked at him with a smirk on her face. She moved her mouth to his neck to kiss it and give a little bite just hard enough to leave a good sized mark.

"Are you trying to mark me now Anko-chan?" He teased her but she just gave him a grin before claiming his lips with her won. She then moved a hand to his neck where the bite mark was before she gave him a nod of her head.

"Maybe I should give you one to?" He moved his mouth to her breast and bite around her nipple which caused her to let out a moan. Once he let go she just gave him a glare before turning into a deadly smirk.

"You know I'll get you back for that." He just smirked back before the two of them held each other slowly falling into a peaceful sleep together.


End file.
